


Slumber Party 2.0

by Kissmekate_m



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissmekate_m/pseuds/Kissmekate_m
Summary: Just a lightweight piece I wrote when the storm knocked out my power while I was watching season 5 of Grace and Frankie...





	Slumber Party 2.0

Lightning flashed across the sky. The wind and rain were blowing the smell of salt into the air. It's a good thing I'm re-reading The Price of Salt, thought Frankie. I wonder if Grace would like to see the movie Carol or if she'd over identity with Cate Blanchett's wardrobe choices, and drink choices… Not that it matters as this storm is probably gonna knock out the electricity so no Netflix. Speaking of Grace, she's probably in a drug induced sleep and ignoring this storm all together.

Then two things happened simultaneously. The storm blew the patio doors open and the electricity went out. Shit, where's my phone? I need a flashlight…

Frankie? Are you okay? Is everything alright?

Yes, the storm knocked out the power, the wind blew the patio door open. I figure the adirondack chairs are probably in Mexico by now but ya know…

Grace approached Frankie carefully holding her phone flashlight out in front of her. You've got jokes I see, and you're not under the table so I guess you are okay after all.

Well normally I don't mind storms but this one is really becoming something. It knocked out the power, kicked open the patio doors, and woke you up from a drug induced sleep so…

Actually I was reading and hadn't taken my evening medicine.

What were you reading? Nora Roberts latest romance? 

No actually, Sheree recommended I read Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe.

That's a great movie too you know...when the power comes back on we could watch a double feature, Fried Green Tomatoes and Carol, since that one matches up with the book I'm currently reading. Speaking of the amazing Kathy Bates, we so have to binge watch Disjointed, and order DelTaco afterwards…

Do I want to know?

Probably not...but hey come cop a squat on the sofa and we can read by cell phone light.

I was actually thinking about going to bed for real. And I'm not sure my knees will appreciate me sitting on the sofa for an extended period of time. So for tonight only, and I swear if you make it weird you can sleep on the couch in the dark by yourself... would you like to sleep upstairs with me?

So...do you want to have sex with me or what? Sorry couldn't resist...although if you're Katy Perry does that make me Taylor Swift? 

Oh God, what was I thinking?

That's actually a good movie, you know of course George Burns played God before Alanis Morriestte or Morgan Freeman...then Frankie started to giggle to the point Grace started to laugh too….

I'm so sorry,you're gonna kill me for saying this, I just can't resist...Goodnight Gracie.

Grace laughed and snorted and even I the dark Frankie could almost see the blush rise to Grace's cheek...thinking quickly Frankie said...

And just so you know, since you have seriously restricted, and monitored, my actual salt intake recently, we are definitely reading The Price of Salt once we get settled into bed. Oh and spoiler alert, you can call me Therese because she's much younger than Carol, but also deeply infatuated with her….or if you prefer I could definitely be Rita Mae Brown to your Fannie Flagg…

Why do I feel like you just made this weird?

What? You're the one who invited me to sleep in your bed and read Fannie Flagg. Plus honestly, what's a good slumber party without a little lesbian subtext, although according to your mom we should probably be reading Karl Marx….

Frankie...said Grace turning to give Frankie a death glare.

Aww come on, just say Goodnight Gracie.

*Sigh* Goodnight...Francis.


End file.
